


we’re live

by keyungso



Series: gulf kanawut has a daddy kink [3]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Not for children, Smut, am i going to hell for writing this?, gulf is needy, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso
Summary: gulf promised his fans a live in 5 minutes but mew is right beside him, looking so good with messy hair and all black clothing.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: gulf kanawut has a daddy kink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768453
Comments: 26
Kudos: 509





	we’re live

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m back again with another,,, you guessed it,, 🌈✨mewgulf smut❤️🥰✨ yes this is inspired by mewgulf themselves, especially their dentiste live where they literally look like they’re dry humping each other so yes, here is my take on it :)) enjoy, loves.

Gulf’s has never been a subtle guy. Mew’s told him plenty. He flushes red whenever Mew teases or flirts with him, even though he should he practically used to it by now. He pouts when he sees Mew talking to another guy or doesn’t pay enough attention to him. He gets cranky and whiny when he gets hungry or doesn’t get enough sleep and then the other tharntype casts would call Mew to calm him down. He’s really easy to read.

And right now, he’s really _really_ not subtle in the fact that his eyes keep casting glances at his boyfriend, specifically his crotch, despite the fact that his personal live is starting in around 15 minutes from now. He’s promised his fans he’d hold a small live in his instagram as a gift for helping him reach 1,5 million followers.

But Mew’s getting more and more attractive lately. Especially in one of his newest Instagram picture where he’s biting the necklace all invitingly. Gulf really couldn’t do anything yesterday (except maybe jerking himself off in the bathroom right after) since they had to run over some lines, but they’re free now. 

And seeing Mew is his element right now, wearing a simple black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, messy hair he keeps running his long fingers through, sitting on the couch playing games on his phone; it’s really not helping. It’s really making it hard for Gulf to even think about anything other than how much he really needs Mew’s thick cock in him right now. 

And to think that he spent an entire hour fucking himself with his fingers in the bathroom, curling them and trying to reach deep inside him just like he imagines Mew would do. He came with a shiver and collapsed in the shower, out of breath but now he’s hard again. 

He spares another glance to his boyfriend, biting his lower lip when he feels a gush of pre-cum from his head, staining the insides of his boxers. They could go for a quick fuck, Gulf tells himself but then decides against it. They never end up quick. Whenever Mew touches him, they’ll lose complete sense of time and before they know it, Gulf’s came for over three times already. 

Mew’s been busier than normal lately, with memorizing the script, handling the new company and also trying to buff himself up. There’s only so little time that he has a free day, and today is one of those days. And Gulf pouts seeing the older playing games on his phone rather than paying more attention to him. 

He doesn’t want to call himself needy, he really doesn’t. But the raging hard on in his pants is saying otherwise. 

He huffs.

“Gulf,” Mew’s voice forces him to flick his eyes back up. Gulf faces him without a hint of guilt, blinking up at him through his long lashes. His boyfriend definitely caught him staring. _again_. And Gulf doesn’t even question it; he really isn’t trying to hide the fact that he wants to bang his boyfriend right this second.

“Mew,” Gulf responds, ignoring the eyebrow raise the other gives him when he hears the absence of phi in front of his name. Gulf’s tired. He really doesn’t want to try to hide the fact that he desperately wants Mew to be inside of him. _Right now_. 

He crawls up to Mew’s lap, gently pushing the phone away, and pouting down to his boyfriend. “Daddy,” his voice is soft and whiny, just like how he knows Mew likes it. “Stop playing games.” Then he adds, after licking his lips sensually. “Pay attention to me.” 

Large, familiar hands circle themselves around Gulf’s waist and the younger one bites his lips when Mew pulls him closer. “What do you wanna do?” 

Gulf leans in and slowly licks Mew’s lower lip, making sure to bite on it as he pulls back. He watches with pride as Mew’s grip on his waist tightens even more. His eyes are dark, clouded with lust as he puts his mouth against Mew’s ear. “Fuck me, phi.” 

“Hmm,” Mew hums, deep but still playful. “Don’t you have a live in a few minutes?” 

“Just for a little bit?” 

“Hm,” 

“Please?” Gulf places a soft kiss against his lips, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Then he adds a soft, “ _Daddy_.” 

He grins when Mew finally, _finally_ shuts off his game and puts his phone away, giving his entire attention to him. Though there’s a hint of mischievousness in his dark eyes and honestly, Gulf doesn’t know whether to feel excited or nervous. Mew is sometimes unpredictable like that, and it’s one of the things that he loves about him. 

“What time is your live?” Mew’s smooth voice breaks him from his thoughts. 

Gulf gulps. “In 8 minutes.” 

“And you want me to fuck you, right?” 

He nods, feeling himself growing harder as the atmosphere in the room changes. “Yes daddy.” 

“So why don’t you be a good boy and sit on my cock and after the live’s over, I’ll fuck you on your knees, hm?” 

Gulf gasps, wide eyes glazing over. Sure, Gulf’s read other people doing it but they’ve never actually done it. He can’t even keep his mouth shut when Mew’s taking too long to cook him his food. How is he supposed to be a good boy with Mew’s cock is inside of him, facing his 1.5 million followers?? 

“Scared?” Mew asks again, a tiny smirk on his lips. 

“You wish,” Gulf replies smoothly. He’s being a little risky here, he knows. But with Mew taunting him like that, his rough hands rubbing over the skin around his stomach, looking up at him with dark eyes. _God_ , the thought of proving to his daddy that he’s able to get through with this? A little risk won’t hurt.

He’s a little competitive, he knows.

So he huffs again, “Okay, watch me.”

Mew’s smirk grows, and Gulf refuses the urge to roll his eyes. “Hmm,” he says, gesturing the boy with a flick of his head, “Go on then. Get the lube.”

Gulf doesn’t move from his spot. He turns sideway and reaches under the couch, revealing a small bottle of strawberry flavored lube in his hand. Mew looks at him. “You put lube under the couch?”

“Shut up,” the younger whines, feeling his cheeks warm. He glances at the clock, “Come on daddy, 4 minutes left.”

“Alright baby,” Mew says. Gulf begrudgingly steps off him. His boyfriend unzips his pants, fully aware on Gulf’s doe eyes following his every move. He pulls the pants lower, revealing his dark blue boxers underneath.

Gulf feels like he’s taking forever, impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to finally take his dick out. When he does, Gulf wastes no time in dropping on his knees and wrapping his hand around his cock and giving it a few jerks.

Mew hisses, hand reaching up to grab a handful of Gulf’s hair, just like how he knows he likes it. Gulf winks up at him, noting how quickly the shaft begins to harden. Thehe reaches down and takes the whole thing into his hot mouth, sucking on it desperately.

“God baby, you’re so good at this,” Mew groans, throwing his head back slightly. The grip on the hair tightens and Gulf hums in the compliment, going deeper and deeper until he feels the head bump against the back of his throat.

Mew’s already completely hard by now, easy when it comes to Gulf’s skilled, pretty mouth.

Gulf sucks on his cock desperately and he feels a slight tug but he chooses to ignore it, taking it deeper and deeper. It’s honestly addicting. Mew’s slightly salty flavor. The whole fog he’s in, blurring out his line of thoughts. He’s almost forgotten that he has probably 2 minutes left before the live, his needs washed away and replaced with the urgent one to make his daddy cum as fast as possible.

He gasps when Mew suddenly pulls him away harshly, tilting his head back and leering down at him. A string of saliva is still connected from his glossy, red lips and the glistening head.

“I said I’ll only fuck you if you be a good boy,” Mew rasps, “Are you disobeying daddy?”

Gulf pouts and averts his eyes away. “Sorry, daddy. I’ll be good I promise.”

“I know you will,” Mew nods, “Come now. Let me stretch you first.”

Gulf bites his lips in excitement as he pulls his pants down, letting it fall onto his knees and then arranges himself to sit on Mew’s lap. He grabs his phone, turning it on and trying to open in his account beforehand. He can feel the excitement buzzing off him as he hears the sound of the cap pulled off.

He lets out a sigh when he feels the cold, long fingers of his boyfriend gently rubbing the rim, teasing him like always. Gulf whines, looking at the clock once more. _God_ , less than a _minute._

“Daddy,” he whines, rubbing his ass against Mew’s finger, trying to take in more. “Please hurry.”

“So loose,” Mew comments lowly, as he quickly shoves his two long fingers inside. Gulf moans, biting his lip in the sudden intrusion but can’t help but think how good it feels compared to his own. “Did you play with yourself baby?”

Gulf nods, letting out a whine when he feels Mew extracting his fingers out. He hears the pouring of the lube, before Mew inserts his fingers back inside, this time three.

“ _Nngh_ ,” Gulf tries to tear his gaze to the clock. Shit shit shit. Less than a minute and he’s so so sofucking hard. “Daddy-“

“M’kay baby,” Mew pulls his fingers out, wiping them on his shirt, “Come sit on my cock.”

The younger struggles to move his wobbly legs as he lifts his bottom and lines it to Mew’s cock. A sigh escapes his red lips as he finally feels the familiar stretch, Mew’s warm cock opening him up slowly and nicely.

“Ahh~” he can’t help but moan out. Mew’s tight grip on his waist tightens as he guides the younger down until he bottoms out, Mew’s pelvis fully against Gulf’s ass. Gulf shivers, gnawing on his bottom lip so hard, it’s most likely to be bleeding.

He shifts lightly, the undeniably need to move overcoming him but Mew keeps him still, firm grip on his waist. Gulf whines, pouting and about to complain when his phone vibrates and P’Best is calling him.

He gulps.

“Answer it,” Mew’s rough voice pulls him out of his thoughts. “Be good.”

His mind is spinning and he’s trying to hard not to move his hips when Mew is so deep inside of him. He presses answer.

The phone’s against his ear and P’Best immediately says, “Gulf? You didn’t forget about the live today, right?”

“N-no..” Gulf shakes his head, answering softly. “I’ll go live now.”

“Okay good. Don’t forget to-“

“ _Nngh_ -“

Gulf bites his lip before any more sounds slips through his mouth. _Fuck_ , Mew is seriously killing him here. That tease keeps moving his lips, slightly dragging his cock against Gulf’s sensitive muscles.

“Gulf?” P’Best’s voice cuts his thoughts once more, “Are you okay?”

“I’m-“ he gulps down when he feels Mew place soft kisses against his neck, hands rubbing his waist while keeping him pressed down. “I’m fine- I’ll go live now.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow,” P’Best says.

“Y-yes,” Gulf breathes out.

“Okay by-“

Gulf ends the call and whines loudly, licking his lips and grinding down onto Mew desperately. Shit shit shit, he’s so hard. His cock is literally agains this belly, red and leaking.

“Daddy I can’t take it-“

“Baby,” Mew hums, his deep voice making Gulf shiver, “Didn’t I tell you to be a good boy?”

Gulf nods, flushing all over. Mew’s lips are against his ears, nibbling the lobe gently, leaving goosebumps on their wake. “But-“

“Go live now,” Mew cuts him off. “You’re going to sit on my cock and be good just like you promised.” Gulf lets out a huff and Mew raises an eyebrow in that. “Or should I just leave you here and let you deal with your problem alone?”

Gulf shakes his head and his hair bobs with it, “No no _no_ \- please don’t daddy. I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Hm. Go on then. Waanjais are waiting.”

Despite feeling lightheaded and the very evident discomfort between his legs, Gulf does what he’s told and reaches for his phone. He goes to Instagram and clicks on the live button.

He takes a deep breath and starts the live.

A few moments later, he’s able to see himself, staring back at him with slightly flushed cheeks and red-bitten lips. The live quality is thankfully a little grainy so it doesn’t look that evident. But he’s not so sure. Waanjais can be very observant.

He feels a slight pinch on his waist from the older and a small, “Focus.” Gulf bites his tongue from talking back and grinding his ass down. It’s taking his entire power not to do it.

It’s not long before comments started to flood in and the watching number goes up drastically.

“Hi everyone,” Gulf greets. His voice comes out soft and quiet and he feels Mew’s hands on him for support. “This live is to thank you all for helping me reach 1.5 million followers in Instagram.”

_of course baby!!_

_congrats!!!_

_i love you!_

Gulf smiles reading all the comments, but when Mew shifts under him to make himself more comfortable, his cock shifts inside of him, sliding against his walls and Gulf almost chokes, tears building up at the ends of his eyes.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Mew whispers, placing a soft kiss on his nape. “Keep going.”

Gulf nods, as his eyes try to go back and focus on reading the comments.

_where is p’mew??_

“P’Mew-“ Gulf says, but it sounds close to a whine, finally letting out a piece of his frustration on the man and the hold on his waist tightens at the name. “He’s studying for his exam right now.”

_Fuck_ , Mew’s cock is so fucking big and thick inside of him, nestled so nicely in his ass, forcing his hole wide open. He tries to answer a few of the questions in front of him but really the only thing on his mind is how bad he wants Mew to pound into him fast and hard.

He goes past through a few more questions, all about the upcoming season and as a reward to himself, he lets his hole clenches greedily against Mew’s cock, wanting the man to know how needy Gulf is for him but the older merely sighs, albeit the hold on his waist gets a little tighter.

_i’m so proud of you both! my sweet babies ❤️_

Gulf tries not to feel guilty reading the comment. They can’t see it. Can’t see Mew behind him since the angle only shows his neck and above. And thank _fuck_ for his shitty wifi because the video quality doesn’t allow them to see his glassy eyes and bleeding red lips from how hard he’s biting it, or how his face scrunches up every time he tries his utter best to not make a face whenever Mew shifts underneath him, causing his cock to slip deeper inside of him.

He tries to focus on the questions his fans are giving him, trying to mend his brain to form words to answer at least a few but he can only think about what Mew will do to him afterwards, fucking him open and raw just like how he likes it.

If only they knew. If only they knew how much of a cock-slut he is for Mew behind his cute facade. A little cock-slut that can’t wait another minute to have his face pushed against the mattress and ass held up in the air. If only they knew he has a cock deep inside his ass while going live with them.

And the thought of it filthily sends shiver down his spine and a dribble of pre-cum oozes out of his head.

He flushes, biting his lip. He’s so _dirty_. So _so_ _so fucking dirty._

He takes a small glance at his cock, standing tall and proud and red against his stomach. It’s undeniable that he wants to cry on how good it feels to have Mew’s cock in him, but he swears to god his aching dick, almost begging for him to touch it screams otherwise.

But he can’t.

Cause Daddy said he can’t cum yet. So he won’t.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that. He knows it’s probably been at most around 40 minutes but it feels like hours and hours on end. His thigh’s are starting to sore, from sitting on Mew for so long, but he kind of likes the pain. And he’s almost used to it, trying his best answering questions and is about to answer another fan’s question, when Mew suddenly rolls his lips upwards.

“ _Ah_ -“ Gulf covers the camera with his hand abruptly, as he lets out a small whimper and drops his head down.

He can see comments starting to rise, concerned and asking him where he’s gone to. But Gulf can only cover his mouth with his other free hand as he tries not to make a sound while Mew slowly thrusts into him.

His thighs tremble as Mew spreads them wider, his cock slipping deeper and making Gulf feel so vulnerably exposed. “Open the camera, baby,” Mew’s voice sends shiver down his spine. “Make sure you don’t make a sound.”

“ _Daddy_ -“

“They’re waiting, baby.”

Gulf nods weakly and the hand slowly slips off the camera.

_what happened??_

_are you okay gupi??_

“Y-yes,” Gulf breathes out, resisting the urge to moan as Mew fucks him open. “Sorry, I was _just_ -“ His breath hitches when Mew suddenly gives hima particularly harsh thrust, his cock brushing against his prostrate. “-in the bathroom.”

_really? you don’t look so good._   
  


_ are you sick?:(( _

Gulf lets out a soft whine, mentally pouting to his boyfriend who lets out an amused chuckle reading the comments. Waanjais are smart. They can easily put two and two together. And Mew is usually the one who likes to keep things lowkey in public, usually the one stopping him from giving out too many details.

But right now, even as Waanjais are growing suspicious of how red Gulf is getting, he doesn’t seem to be stopping his actions. Instead, he slips a finger under Gulf’s shirt and pinches his nipple harshly as he continues to fuck into him.

“oKAY,” Gulf merely screams the half end, “I think- I think I have a heada- a headache. Yes yes _yes_ -“

_oh no baby go sleep!!_

_please sleep gulf !!_

_get well soon_

He nods, quick bobs of his head. He glances down to his thighs, and feels his entire throat go dry when he sees how Mew’s cock slips in and out of his puckering hole so filthily. He forces himself to look back into the camera. “y-yes- _mm_ , don’t w-worry about me.”

_bye gulf !! get well soon_

_thank you for today!!_

Tears form at the ends of his eyes as he realizes that the live is finally coming to an end and that he can finally and properly get his reward. Everything feels like it’s on fire; he feels like he’s on fire and the fact that Mew’s pace seems to be accelerating isn’t helping in the slightest.

“Phi-“ Gulf whispers, as quietly as he can muster. His hand desperately covers his mouth as Mew’s thrusts gets rougher and rougher; so rough Gulf is bouncing on his lap. “ _Ah_ -“

The live is still on, Gulf is shamefully aware but it doesn’t look like Mew is patient enough to wait a few more seconds before pounding into him like an animal.

He’s in him _so_ deep. _So_ deep that he can efficiently brush against his prostate with every thrust. And before he breaks down, before he lets out any more noises, he quickly mutter a quick bye before shutting off his phone and throwing it on the floor.

And just like that, it’s like a switch has been turned on snd Gulf lets out the loudest moan, finally releasing all the pretty noises he’s been hiding.

He feels Mew pull out abruptly and he’s about to whine and glance behind him, before Mew practically manhandles him, throwing him on the couch on his knees and lifting his ass up in the air, standing behind him with his knees against the couch.

“Ah _shit_ -“ Gulf moans when Mew slips in his cock without a second wasted, immediately going into a rough, unrelentless pace. “Ah _fuck_ \- daddy daddy _shit_ -“

“Fuck baby,” Mew groans above him, tightly slapping his ass and making Gulf moan harder, “You were so good baby. Kept quiet the whole time. Such a good boy for daddy.”

“ _Nngh_ —“

“Did you like that, baby? Fucking on my cock in front of Waanjais? You like being fucked in front of everyone? Showing them your mine?”

Gulf shivers, arching his back and pushing back against Mew’s cock even more. “Ahh- _yes_ yes daddy-“

The squelching sounds of their skin and the lube is music to Mew’s ears and he fucks his baby like he deserves it, hard and fast and brutal. He leans over Gulf’s body, grunting into his ear and his cock reams his asshole.

“ _Fuck_ , you like that don’t you?” He chuckles darkly, “You like telling people who you belong to?”

“Please _please please_ -“

Gulf’s so fucking sore from sitting and being stretched open for so long but he can’t even bring himself to complain- and he knows he won’t be able to even if he tried. Mew’s fucking into him so good, _so_ good that it completely turns his brain into absolute mush, not being able to think about anything else other than his cock reaching wonders deep in him. Nothing other than pleas and needy moans and choked off whines escapes through his lips as he’s fucked thoroughly.

“Tell me, baby,” Mew growls, “Who you do belong to?”

“ahh- _fuck_! daddy _please_ -“

Mew thrusts inside harshly and Gulf screams, tears running down his face as he feels Mew’s cock get larger and larger, pounding against his sensitive prostate again and again and again.

“Who do you belong to?!”

“ _You_!” Gulf sobs, as Mew keeps ramming inside of him, showing no mercy. “you _you you you_ \- only you daddy only you-“

“That’s right,” Mew hisses. “You’re mine. Mine to hold. Mine to love. Mine to _fuck_. You belong to me.”

His hands move from gripping Gulf’s small waist to his ass, pushing the cheeks further apart as he takes in the filthy scene in front on him. Gulf’s hole is twitching against his dick, like it’s desperately trying to suck him inside albeit how fucking hard Mew is already pounding into him. “Fuck, baby you’re so pretty. So pretty and so good.”

“ _Ahhh_ shitt daddy-“

He lets out a scream when Mew slips a hand between his legs and the couch and wraps his hand around his untouched, weeping cock and _tugs_.

Gulf mewls, legs buckling as he struggles to stay on all knees. Fuck, it feels like his whole body is on haywire and his mind going fuzzy with every second.

Mew’s cock bumps against Gulf’s prostate again and again and every time it makes a dribble of pre-cum to squirt out from his head, staining the couch they’re on.

Everything is too much. The anticipation from waiting during the live. The overwhelmingness of being so fucking full throughout the entire thing and the feeling of being so exposed in front of everyone in the world, only a few seconds away from revealing how much of a fucking cock-slut he actually is- everything amplifies Mew’s brutal pace, giving him everything he’s got.

And Gulf tries to mutter a quick warning as he feels the pressure quickly building in his lower stomach, to tell Mew that he’s close, _so_ _fucking close_ but Mew’s fucking into him so good, and his hand is jerking him off in time with his thrusts that Gulf’s brain just goes to utter _shit_ , so he’s only able to moan louder and higher in pitch.

His mouth opens in a silent scream and his entire body slightly spasms as he releases himself, squirting all over Mew’s fingers. Mew’s still thrusting into him, pushing him through his entire orgasm, milking him dry. 

He closes his eyes when he’s finished, can feel his hole clenching around Mew’s cock even though it’s so loose and relax from his orgasm. Mew’s stamina is so much stronger compared to his -Gulf knows he can go for hours on end. And usually he would like to cum countless times and get his mind all fuzzy and overstimulated, but Mew’s already fucked him senseless the other night and he can already see the countless notifications from P’Best on his phone.

“Daddy, come in me please,” Gulf says, using the softest and whiniest voice he can muster, whilst rubbing his ass back against his cock cheekily. And he tries not to smile in victory when he hears Mew curse under his breath. The older leans against his body, diving his nose in his hair and taking in the familiar scent.

It takes only a couple more thrust before Mew lets out a groan and is spilling inside of him, filling his sensitive walls with his warm cum. Gulf sighs in the familiar feeling, smiling softly when Mew drops against him.

They bask in the afterglow for a few moments as they come down from their high. Mew’s rearranged their position so that they’re back to sitting on the couch, side by side with Gulf’s head tucked under Mew’s, and his arm around his smaller frame.

Gulf feels exhausted, and he’s about to reach for his phone and go back to work when Mew stops him.

“Shh,” Mew places a kiss on his forehead, “I’ll talk to him later. Let’s get you cleaned up first, okay?”

A smile graces through Gulf’s lips in his boyfriend’s words. He nods, forgetting all about his busy schedule and slumping back against Mew comfortably.

Mew feels warm against him and Gulf hums in satisfaction when Mew hugs him tighter snd places soft kisses on his hair.

“Do you think anyone’ll notice?” Mew asks him.

Gulf shakes his head. “I don’t think so.”

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Mew guides the younger into the bathroom, using all his energy left and doing all the work because Gulf’s legs still feel like jelly and he’s pretty sure he’s not able to hold himself without Mew’s help.

They sit on the bath, with Gulf nestled against Mew’s chest as they talk about their day and what they plan to do tomorrow. Mew shampoos Gulf’s hair and Gulf does the same to him. They trade soft and sensual kisses on the way, Gulf giggling when Mew accidentally gets shampoo in his eyes and screams for him to get him water. Then they cloth themselves in soft, oversized hoodies and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

And Gulf thinks, yes, he’s definitely in love.

meanwhile...

@waanjai4life tweeted:

cant believe they fucked right in front of our salads.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know much about c*ck warming so i tried to do a little research before i wrote this. idk it sounded hot so i decided to give it a try. by that i mean in writing not in real life pls i am god’s child amen. i hope you enjoyed this small piece. i think this is be the end of gulf is the daddy kink series ?? idk tell me what yall think should i do more ?


End file.
